


Space Invader [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[no summary from original author]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Invader [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Invader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53395) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Has a very slight and peculiar consent issue within the context of an ongoing relationship.

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/6bl0pv3k59upart130008z6piqyq6xiz)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/space-invader).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
